Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (film)
Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer is a 2000 Canada|Canadian]]-United States|American]] animation|animated]] Christmas special]], directed by Phil Roman]]. It airs every year on Cartoon Network]] and has also aired on The CW Television Network|The WB/The CW]] network during the Christmas season. Since Warner Home Video distributed this special, Time Warner owns the copyrights. The title and plot are based on the Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer|novelty song of the same name]]. Plot The show begins by introducing Jake Spankenheimer, the main character, along with his family, most notably Grandma Spankenheimer, who owns a small general store in the town of Cityville. The store also happens to be the only piece of property not owned by Austin Bucks, the town's richest man, whose company specializes in making Christmas easier and less involved for the town's overly busy residents. Almost a year passes without Grandma, and during this time, Cousin Mel comes up with a new plan to sell the store to Austin Bucks, by tricking Grandpa Spankenheimer (who is somewhat dementia|senile]], or just goofy) into giving her his power of attorney]]. She then plans to sell the store to Austin Bucks, but when Jake objects, Bucks agrees to give him another week in order to find Grandma before going through with the deal. Adamant in his belief that Santa ran over her, Jake e-mail]]s Santa, and soon Quincy, Santa's "head elf," comes to take Jake to the North Pole. It turns out that Santa had run over Grandma, but had then taken her back to his home for medical treatment. Unfortunately she now has amnesia]], and until receiving Jake's e-mail Santa had been unsure of who she was. Confronted with the evidence, Cousin Mel is forced to confess, and she is placed under arrest and the Judge lets Santa go. Austin Bucks then approaches Grandma again, this time offering to franchising|franchise]] her store throughout the country, having seen how much she and Jake care about their family and family business. Touched by this, Grandma agrees to the franchising. The show ends with Grandma accidentally picking up the tainted fruit cake instead of her own recipe, with the result that Santa hits her again as he's trying to fly back to the North Pole. Grandpa and Jake pick her up; this time Grandma didn't suffer amnesia. Santa's sleigh takes off into the night with him saying the Spanish language|Spanish]] phrase for "Merry Christmas". Characters * Grandma Spankenheimer (Voiced by Susan Blu]]) — Jake and Daphne's loving grandmother and Mr. Spankenheimer's mother who loves Christmas. Grandma is the owner of a general store in Cityville. Merchandise at the store includes ornaments, toys, and Grandma's infamous "Killer Fruitcake". * Jake Spankenheimer (Voiced by Alex Doduk]]) — The main protagonist of the film, he is Grandma and Grandpa's grandson and the son of Mr. and Mrs. Spankenheimer and Daphne's brother. Jake leads the search for Grandma when she mysteriously vanishes, and Grandma being hit by Santa's sleigh. A firm believer in Santa Claus, Jake proves his family wrong when he finds the real Santa Claus. * Cousin Mel (Voiced by Michele Lee]]) — The main antagonist of the film. Cousin Mel is a money grubbing do-badder who wears too much jewelry and beats Grandpa at cards. Cousin Mel is out to sell the store to the wealthy Austin Bucks, and makes Santa Claus the fall guy in a lawsuit over Grandma's disappearance so she can get all his money. *'Grandpa Spankenheimer' (Voiced by Elmo Shropshire]]) — Jake and Daphne's grandfather, Grandma's daffy husband and Mr. Spankenheimer's father. Grandpa accidentally gives Cousin Mel power of attourney, giving Cousin Mel the power to sell Spankenheimer's General Store to Austin Bucks. * Austin Bucks (Voiced by Cam Clarke]]) — A wealthy young businessman who owns the majority of Cityville's businesses and estates. Bucks want to purchase Grandma's general store, saying that it would be the perfect location for the Sleighmobile, a contraption that would deliver the gifts on Christmas Eve. * Santa Claus (Voiced by Jim Staahl) — A jolly old man who delivers gifts around the world on Christmas Eve. Santa accidentally runs over Grandma with his reindeer-drawn sleigh, and takes her to his hospital at his North Pole workshop. * Daphne Spankenheimer (Voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara]]) — Jake's sister, Grandma and Grandpa's granddaughter and Mr. and Mrs. Spankenheimer's daughter. * Mr. Spankenheimer — Jake and Daphne's father and Grandma and Grandpa's son. * Mrs. Spankenheimer — Jake and Daphne's mother and Grandma and Grandpa's daughter-in law. * I.M. Slime — Cousin Mel's money loving lawyer. Home media releases The VHS came out Halloween]] 2000 while the DVD came out nearly a year later, on October 16, 2001. External links *Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer from the Internet Movie Database]] *SFM Entertainment page on the special-includes video clip Category:2000 films]] Category:2000 animated films]] Category:2000s comedy-drama films]] Category:American Christmas films]] Category:Christmas television specials]] Category:Fantasy-comedy films]] Category:Santa Claus in film]] Category:Santa Claus in television]] Category:Films based on songs]] Category:American comedy-drama films]]